


'Til Now, I Always Got By On My Own

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, linked universe (fandom)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Anxiety, Feelings of Abandonment, Gen, I based this on ch. 123 of mairimashita!iruma-kun, I think there's some anxiety here too, Okay first: I am sooooo sorry Hyrule, Panic Attacks, Please Proceed With Caution, Unbeta'd, first fic!! yay!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hyrule never really cared about being alone... That was until he met the others. (One-shot)
Relationships: Aurora & Hyrule (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Time (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	'Til Now, I Always Got By On My Own

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I've written and posted on Tumblr! I just decided to post this little fic here because I felt proud of it and I just became courageous enough to share it here!! 
> 
> So, yeah! If you've read the tags, I'm pretty sure you guys will proceed with caution. If not, please proceed with caution! It's nothing too graphic, but it's better to be safe! <3
> 
> (Yeah, I added some things onto the fic. So, it's kinda different but still the same to the one I posted on Tumblr? There hadn't been any major changes XD

The portal before them made the hairs on Hyrule’s arms stand up. In front of him, he saw Twilight shifting uncomfortably, and Legend clenching his hands to his fire rod. Hyrule unconsciously felt for his magic sword. Whatever was waiting on the other side, it wasn’t going to be friendly.

Time and Warriors went in first. Soon, right after the others, Hyrule followed.

He didn’t expect for dark magic to hang in the air like mist after stepping out. His heart clenched in worry as he glanced around the forest that he arrived in. He recognized it - the Minish Forest in Four’s Hyrule, one of the friendliest forests Hyrule had ever ventured in. A forest that used to be so full of light and wonder had now been tainted by this suffocating darkness.

Ahead of him, he saw Legend grouching and cursing, walking away from his direction. A shiver ran down Hyrule's back.

He had his hand outstretched as he ran towards the veteran, ignoring the chill that settled. "Legend!!" he called. The veteran only glanced slightly to his way, not showing his whole face, but acknowledging he was there. As Hyrule neared, he said, a voice in a small tremble, "We shouldn't be walking on our own--"

The sound of a loud slap shocked Hyrule from continuing. His outstretched hand felt numb as he gaped at Legend, who was glaring at him with… _with the same disgust of the villagers from his own Hyrule._

“Don’t touch me,” Legend growled.

“W-what…” the traveler stuttered, heart squeezing painfully within his chest, the chill on his back turning into a dull numbness that spread all over his torso. His mouth suddenly felt dry. He didn’t understand. What was… _what was going on?_

A rustle from the nearby bushes snapped Hyrule's gaze away from the veteran. His breath hitched as he scanned the area.

It was at that moment when another figure entered the space. It was Wild, glaring at him as if he were the Calamity. “Don’t come near us!” he yelled, moving to Legend’s front, sword pointed to Hyrule as if protecting him from an attack.

Hyrule couldn’t find the strength to speak. He was frozen in his spot, his mind running a mile a minute trying to make sense of what’s going on in front of him. _What's going on, I don't understand--_

“Were you ever going to tell us?" Legend demanded. "About your power?!” 

Hyrule's eyes widened. _How does Legend know about–_

“They’re after you!” Wild yelled. Hyrule’s eyes snapped to the champion, wide and afraid. “If we stay any longer with you, we’ll be killed!”

_No! No! He'd would never want-- never allow--_

Hyrule blinked, repeating their words over and over in his head, suddenly feeling dizzy. A lump was in his throat. How _do_ they know?

Legend scoffed. “Don’t you dare come near us.”

Hyrule made no move to respond (and he couldn’t, even if he tried). He was too shocked, too confused, and too pained.

He made no move to stop them from leaving, either.

“It was bound to happen.”

He whipped his head around and found Aurora standing between trees with a solemn look on her face. What was she doing here? How was she here? Hyrule told her _not to look for him anymore--_

He couldn't bring himself to call out for her when even she turned to disappear.

_Where are you all going?! Please come back!_

“It’s alright Hyrule.”

He craned his head to the other side, gritting his teeth, and feeling frustrated and pained and... _Who will it be this time?!_

Time was standing just a few feet away from him with the kindest smile he’s ever seen. He could hear the pounding in his heart become louder and louder--

“T-Time?” he called, trembling and uncertain.

Slowly, Time stretched a hand out. “C'mon. Let’s get you back to your era.”

_Era?_ Hyrule's eyes widened and he stepped back. “N-no!” he yelled.

And then he watched in apprehension as Time's face was suddenly covered by shadow, his smile looking hollow as he stood. He took slow steps towards the trembling traveler, each one making Hyrule back up more and more until he stumbled over a root of a tree. “ _C'mon_ , **_Hyrule_** …” said Time. His voice sounded like an amalgamation of different pitches. Hyrule watched with his jaw dropped, horrified, as Time's body slowly shape-shifted into some kind of shadowy monster. “ _Do you really think you should stay with us_?”

Hyrule clenched his teeth and unsheathed his magic sword. The monster gurgled, and swung one of its arms towards him. Hyrule dodged, almost tripping. While the monster gathered its bearings, Hyrule ran forward. With a loud cry, he sliced the shadow-monster in half, making it disintegrate into black dust.

It was now quiet, and he was now truly alone.

Hyrule stood panting.

_It was an illusion? Was all that an illusion?_

If it were so, why couldn't he feel relief? Why is it that he still felt like he wasn't breathing??

The sight of them leaving him, telling him that he was never meant to be with them, was too much to handle.

Before he began his adventures, he had always been alone. He’d meet people, and leave people, and never stayed in one place. If anyone left him, it didn’t bother him as much. He wouldn’t go hungry from it. The sun would still shine and there would still be roads unventured. Despair was just a natural part of his life that he could easily shrug off.

However, it was different now. He met all of these amazing heroes he called brothers. He found something precious that he knows he could always return to. He discovered that he’d never want to give them up, that he’d always want to be a part of them.

If any of them were to leave him now, he would… He realized… He’d _never…_

He sucked in a breath and tried to regulate his breathing. He needed the air. Just some air. _In… out…_

He never wanted to admit it. He never wanted to acknowledge or say it. There were words he’d never utter to himself even while he was on his own. 

He gasped and fell to the ground, his sword falling just beside him. His hands clenched into the grass beneath him, and he watched as droplet after droplet fell into the earth as loud sobs wracked from his body, wheezing just to try and get some air in.

He replayed Legend and Wild leaving him, to Aurora telling him what he tried to escape from before it happened.

_"Do you really think you should stay with us??"_

His head was now bowed low to the ground.

_Please don't leave..._

There were words he'd never admit. 

But with a trembling breath, he finally admitted,

.

.

“ ** _I don’t want to be alone…_** ”

.

.

.

.

His sobs made him unable to hear the twitching from nearby bushes. Softly, Pegasus Boots stomped over to Hyrule’s trembling form.

A gentle touch on Hyrule’s shoulder caused him to sit up quick, and widen his eyes at Legend’s own tear-streaked face.

The veteran tried for a grin. "Hey," he said, his voice soft and hoarse.

The hand on his shoulder was warm, Hyrule noted, and he couldn’t help but gaze at Legend with pleading eyes. “Please stay,” he whispered, trembling and afraid.

Legend nodded. “I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> PHEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! That was a mess XD Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
